Missing Time
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: This is wrote in Maura's POV. She and Jane have been friends for years but Jane goes some where one long weekend every year and never speaks about it. Maura questions their friendship. Eventual rizziles


This is my first Fanfic story so I hope you enjoy it.

I wrote this from Maura's POV. Jane and Maura have been best friends for years. Jane goes away one long weekend a year but never speaks about it to anyone. Maura questions their friendship and doesn't understand why Jane is so secretive.

Of course I own nothing related to Rizzoli & Isles (I only wish I did and I borrow then for my muse)

I've known Detective Jane Rizzoli for six years going on seven and we have been best friends for over five years of those years. She is a deceptively complex and puzzling woman and very frustrating at times. She is extremely loyal and protective of her family and friends. She is a dedicated homicide detective. She has one of the highest closure and conviction rates in the department.

She rarely takes time off even when she's sick. Which I'm very thankful for her health so that does not happen very often. Even when she's been injured she is always 'biting at the bullet' as they say, to get back to work. She is strong, confident and independent. At times she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders like it's her sole responsibility and that's when I worry about her. I worry about her for a lot of reasons, but that is one of them. She doesn't want anyone to see her as weak or vulnerable so she wears a suite of armor guarding herself from others. She does not like showing anyone that she is in pain or hurting in any way, but over the years I have learned to read her eyes at times and I know the truth. There have been a few times that she has lowered that armor for me. It never stays down for long, but I am honored that she trusts me enough to lower it at all. I know she trusts me not to judge her or treat her any differently afterward. I never see her as weak when she has shown me her vulnerability because I've seen the strength it has taken to overcome what she has. What I don't understand is why she chooses to hold certain parts of her life locked up tight. She keeps one particular part of her life from me and everyone else.

Ever since I've known Jane she takes one long four-day weekend off every year. Always on the second weekend in August. She leaves work on a Thursday evening and returns the following Tuesday morning. When she returns she never talks about where she went or what she did during that time.

At first like everyone else I thought she went on vacation at that time every year, but I'm no longer sure that's the case anymore. Everyone is just glad that Jane actually takes time off from work. I used to believe the same thing, but the longer I've known her the more I've noticed different little things about her after that weekend. When she returns it always appears as though she hasn't slept the whole time she was off and she is withdrawn for the next several weeks.

None of her family, friends or colleagues has any idea where she goes or what she does during that time. No one is even sure how long she has done this. I have narrowed it down to over ten years. That's as far as anyone can remember. For those four days she either shuts her phone off or won't answer it. I don't understand why because she never shuts her phone off even when she should take some time for herself. I know she goes somewhere and is not just spending her time at home relaxing in her apartment because I've went past her place and she's not there. Her car is gone and so is Jo Friday. The strange thing is she usually leaves Jo with her family if she goes somewhere, but not over this weekend.

Another thing I know about my best friend is that she is like a pit-bull with a bone when working a case. She gets so involved at times that she forgets to eat or sleep until the case is solved and the perp is either dead or behind bars. Usually Lt. Cavanaugh has to threaten her with a suspension to make her take a break.

Last year we were in the middle of a big high profile case involving a young child. The kind of case that Jane usually loses herself in and doesn't walk away from, but as the second weekend in August came around Jane left on Thursday evening and again returned Tuesday morning. As usual she returned with periorbital hyperpigmentation (dark circles under her eyes) suggestive of sleep deprivation, creases across her brow. Drinking coffee like she's hooked up to an IV for support and she is quiet and withdrawn. If you know my best friend you know that is total opposite of her normal behavior. Tuesday when she returned she poured herself back into the case and didn't stop until the case was solved. She skipped our normal celebration at the Robber afterward. Her only explanation for this was that she didn't feel up to it. It took her several weeks to slowly return back to her normal self.

Not realizing it was already that time of year again I invited her to an Isles Foundation Charity Fundraiser. She politely said she couldn't go with that she would be gone. No further explanation or discussion on the subject. I was hurt over this because Jane may grumble and fuss about going each and every time, but she usually attends all the Isles Foundation events with me. Three days after her refusal to attend I noticed the date of the event was the Thursday evening before the second weekend of August.

I know it was wrong and childish of me, but for following week I found myself angry and disappointed in my best friend if that was what I really am to Jane. Though she tells me all the time that I am. I had thought we were close and shared almost everything with each other.

Jane was upset with me for not telling her about Ian and I now agree that I should have told her as well, but apparently Jane is allowed to keep things from me though I am to be an open book to her.

For the next week I made sure I wasn't available to Jane busying myself every night. Bowing out of our evenings together and only discussing work related subjects at work. We did text each other as usual, but I kept my responses minimal. Even Angela asked if we were fighting again because Jane had stopped by several nights looking for me. I apologized saying that I had been busy getting ready for the foundation fundraiser. I didn't lie I just didn't add that I was intentionally avoiding my best friend by spending time at the foundation.

Four days before the charity event Jane came down to the morgue knocking on my office door, but not entering. Looking up from my computer I see her waiting at the door, "Oh Jane I'm sorry I don't have the final cause of death on Raymond Thompson yet. I'm still waiting on the toxicology screening."

The tall lanky brunette remained in the door way and made no effort to enter my office, "Um…okay…but I'm…uh…not here for that. I…um…wanted to know if…uh…you found someone to go to the…um…charity thing yet?"

"No, though I've had several offers, I have not accepted any. I will not have time to entertain a date properly for the evening so I will be attending alone. Why are you asking?"

"Well…I could…um…go if…uh…you still want me too."

"I thought you were going to be gone."

"I am…I mean I'll leave after it's over."

"Then I'd be honored if you would be my escort for the evening."

"Okay, but…um…you'll have to go with me afterward then." Jane finishes by worrying her bottom lip.

"I hesitate to respond since I have no idea where I would be going."

"If you decide to respond 'yes' then pack a bag for the weekend…um…casual…uh…my kind of casual though…no high heels. And my attire for your charity thing would be…what? Formal…uh…dress?" She starts to turn to leave, "Let me know…yes or…uh…no." She completes her turn and is gone.

The following day a simple, but elegant bouquet of flowers arrived for me just before lunch. Unsure of who would be sending flowers I pulled the card to read…

_Ma told me why you haven't been around. I wish you would have told me so I could have helped you. Sorry I wasn't there for you. Jane x_

I now feel simply terrible for treating Jane the way I have been for the past week. Naturally Jane would want to help me, she's always there for me when I need her. She even wears dresses in order to accompany me to my foundation events even though I know how much she truly hates to wear them. I quickly gathered my official findings completing the Thompson report and took it up to the bullpen. Finding Jane at her desk working as usual I thanked her for the flowers and told her I would be happy to go with her. She reminded me that I needed to pack her type of casual attire which is still more relaxed than my cleaning clothes. Meaning sweats, shorts and baggy tees. No silk pajamas either. This made me very nervous to be going with her. We talked about when she would be able to meet me at Le' Boutique for her fitting. After her normal eye roll and a look on her face like she was scheduling a dental appointment she agreed to meet that evening after work. I smiled to myself as I headed back down to the morgue knowing I would get to see Jane's face when she realized she would be wearing a pant suit for this event instead of a dress.

Jane arrived at my house Thursday evening where I was greeted first by an over excited Jo Friday then by my beautiful best friend standing in the doorway to my bedroom. I will never get that image out of my head nor would I want to. She looked absolutely stunning in her Misty Lane tuxedo black three-piece cocktail evening pant suit, but the smile she had on her face was what really made my heart skip a beat.

The evening was a tremendous success for the charity. As the evening was nearing its end I watched my friend standing on the deck of the Odyssey. She was relaxed and smiling as we cruised around the Boston Harbor. My mind wandered to where we could possibly be going in a couple of hours that would change her from this happy and relaxed woman before me into a the hollow and withdrawn shell of herself that would return to work Tuesday morning.

When we returned to my home she changed into a tank top, sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. She then took Jo out for a quick walk while she had me change into yoga pants and a top giving me one of her BPD hooded sweatshirts to wear as well. I could already see the change beginning when she returned from her short walk. The sparkle was now gone from her eyes that had been there all evening. She told me to grab a pillow and a throw because the drive was a long one. She wanted me to be comfortable for the ride. Once my bags, a thermos of coffee and a small cooler of bottled waters were loaded we were on our way.

For the first half hour the only sound in the car was the sound of the radio turned down low. Once she spoke she said nothing about where we were going only telling me how much she enjoyed the cruise around the Harbor. She also told me that this was the best dinner served at any of the events so far. Jane even thanked me for inviting her and for her outfit. We talked about how well the evening had went and all the different charities that would be helped because of the night's event. After that she was done talking and focused on the road.

I watched the lanky brunette for a while as she worried her bottom lip. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I know her well enough to understand that she wasn't ready to talk. She clearly had taken a large step by inviting me along and I cherished being invited into this place she kept locked so tightly away. I just wished I knew how to ease her internal turmoil in some way.

Watching Jane was what I would equate to a top being wound up tighter and tighter pending its release, only Jane never seemed to allow herself that release to spin free. I could see pain and torment behind her eyes every time she glanced over at me. I surmised that we were heading in the direction of New York, but would not guess that to be our final destination.

We had been on the road for almost two hours when I looked over at the clock seeing it was 3:06am. That was the last thing I remember before succumbing to sleep.

I'm disoriented when I wake up. I felt like I had been moving. As I open my eyes I am immediately greeted by brightness quickly shutting them and opening them very slowly allowing my eyes to adjust. As my eyes adjust to the brightness I look around and the fog in my mind clears enough to remember I am with Jane in her car. I look over to see a tired, but smiling face looking at me. Her smile is genuine, but doesn't reach her eyes, "Morning sleepy head, I really need to pee then I'm gonna get some coffee. You want some?"

"I need to wake up a little more first, but I'm sure both a restroom and coffee would be beneficial." As I stretch and take in my surroundings, she hoped out of the car running toward the building. I still am unsure of our current location. I slowly slide my feet back into my shoes. As I exit the car telling Jo to stay and follow after Jane. My senses are awakened by the smell of food and coffee. Again I look around and see we are at one of the Pennsylvania Turnpike Service Plazas. As I'm going toward the restroom Jane is coming out.

"Sorry I didn't wait, I thought I was gonna bust. You want me to walk Jo or you feel like stretching your legs with us?"

"Some coffee and a walk would be lovely."

She smiles again this time it's a little brighter, "I'll get the coffee then we'll walk."

Jane had just ordered our coffees and was waiting for them to be made when I walked up. It didn't take long and we had Jo Friday hooked to her leash and were strolling around the dog area. We walked in silence, but I could see that Jane didn't appear as tense for the moment.

It was seven fifteen in the morning and I can't believe Jane is still functioning as well as she is. I slept roughly four hours and I am tired. I know we have a schedule that requires us to work long hours, but we take short breaks. We worked nine hours yesterday dressed and went to the Isles foundation fundraiser until midnight then after a short stop at home we were on the road. She drove for just over six hours though I won't mention the amount of coffee she consumed to accomplish that.

Jane asked if I wanted to eat something before we started out again because it would be a long time until we ate lunch. Thinking for a moment I scrunch my face over the options offered at the service plaza, Jane laughs at me, "I thought you might not want fast food so I packed some protein bars and your health bars." She gestures to the car and I smile at her enjoying her thoughtfulness.

As we pull back onto the turnpike heading to our destination she says, "We have about a half hour more to go." never taking her eyes off the road she continues, "Thanks for coming…I…uh…should've told you what you agreed to…um…maybe before now…but…thanks for trusting me…uh…enough to come anyway." I can see the internal turmoil beginning again. Her grip on the steering wheel was so tight that I could see the white of her knuckles showing through.

I waited for her to continue but she seemed stuck. I decide to break the silence, "I will always trust you Jane though I must admit I am curious regarding our destination." I want to continue, but am unsure of how to do that without pushing. The woman next to me ends my dilemma.

"This is something I do because I want to make a difference though I never feel I've done enough. I promised to always be there for support so I continue to go. I'll give you my keys and if you're uncomfortable at any point you can go to the hotel, check out the town or something."

"Okay?"

Before I could think about what Jane had said or ask any questions. The brunette turned onto a long dirt road. We pulled up behind a cluster of cabins and a large tent. Jane parked her car and it was clear we had definitely arrived at our destination. Jane was apprehensive and Jo Friday was bouncing back and forth ready to go. Jane clipped Jo's leash on her and opened her door, "For better or worse Maur here we go. Just so you know most of these kids you meet this weekend won't be back next year so…"

Before Jane could finish a young child's voice pierced through the crowd of people, "Miss Jane! MISS JANE!" I turned in time to see Jane bolt from the car to scoop a little boy in her arms his small crutches falling to the ground where Jo Friday was dancing at her feet.

"Hey there Mickey Mouse. Look at you up and walkin'." Jane squeezes him tighter and Maura observes a slight spark of light coming from her best friend. Jane turns to me, "Maura I'd like you to meet Mickey." Shifting the little boy to her hip taking care not to crush his leg braces, "Mickey Mouse this is my best friend Dr. Maura Isles. You can call her Miss Maura."

I see the little boy's eyes go wide then he looks me over before he loudly whispers in Jane's ear, "Is she one of the white coats or is she a nice one?"

Jane smiles up at me before she loudly whispers back, "Mickey she one of the best you gotta know I'd never bring a mean doctor with me."

"Kay then" A little hand apprehensively reaches out toward me, "Hi Miss Maura nice ta meet ya."

Reaching my hand to his, "I'm honored to meet you Mickey." Jane bends to pick-up his crutches and Jo's leash. I take the leash from her and she heads over to the car. She sets Mickey in the driver's seat while she pulls a bag from the back seat. She places her phone in the glove box puts her sun glasses on Mickey's face lifting him and his crutches up. I follow her lead and put my sun glasses on leaving my phone in my purse, Jane pops the trunk for me to put it in for safety.

Jane puts Mickey down and adjusts his crutches, "Okay big guy show me what you got." Proudly he starts walking and we slowly make our way over to the tent together.

I find out that this is a multipurpose tent. Registration is its first designated use. Jane introduces me to some of the staff as we go along. I learn that this weekend the camp is used for children with life threatening illnesses. The second designated area takes up just under half of this large tent. This I learn is the treatment and care area where each child there will spend a portion of their day. Once registration is done that open area is turn into a mess hall and activity area.

I met some of the nursing staff and some of the doctors. They explain that it takes twenty physicians and forty-eight nurses to run this camp for seventy-eight hours. There are two nurses to each physician working with two floating nurses. Five physicians and twelve nurses work for each six hour rotating shifts. All of them work during the three hours of registration check-in and the three hours of check-out release. There are ten camp counselors and twenty-five campmates for fifty children. This does not include the ten activities staffers, ten life guards, two nutritional dietitians and ten members of the kitchen staff.

I learned that Jane is a camp counselor. She and another counselor Emily Daily are assigned to cabin number five. The two are responsible for ten children with the help five campmates. They are also assigned two activity assistants and two lifeguards for the time the children are at the camp. At intake each child is assessed by the dietitian and a diet is established for the weekend.

Jane gives me a quick tour of the camp and her assigned cabin. She gives me her car keys and a map of the area pointing out the hotel down the road where she booked a room for me to stay. I'm not sure how to take this new tidbit of information and she must have seen the confusion on my face, "Your welcome to stay in my cabin, but I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Jane if they will allow me I'd like to help." She smiles at me.

"Why don't you hang with cabin five for today and see the flow then tomorrow you can hop in and help wherever you want. Let me introduce you to Georgia, she owns the camp."

Jane quickly apologized for missing the intake meeting this morning, Georgia just patted her back and gave her handing her an information packet. I realized that she was late arriving because she changed her scheduled leave time to attend the charity event with me. I was a little overwhelmed by the mere impact of what she did for me.

I met Georgia Booker and I must admit I was totally taken by this woman. She was a large woman with bright red hair and I understand why everyone calls her 'Big Red'. She and Jane must have known each other for some time because she seemed to know a lot about Jane and apparently Jane must have mentioned me as well because she said it was finally nice to meet me. I then met Emily Daily a tall thin woman with slightly more curves than Jane and a couple inches shorter. She was beautiful none less. She seemed very nice, but something about her didn't sit right with me. She hugged Jane and remained in her personal space. Jane told her we had to unload a few things and would meet her up in the tent. She told Jane she was looking forward to catching up. Jane grabbed my bags from the car and we quickly changed. Jane in a tee shirt and shorts and me in a blouse and capris.

We went to meet our campers. Jane was very happy that Mickey Myers aka Mickey Mouse was one of her charges for the weekend. She explained that he got his nick name because he was so small and was really insecure because of his size. Giving him a bigger than life nick name telling him he was small, but mighty.

First we met Walton, Michael and Ronny. Shortly after that came Chance and Dillon. Teddy rolled in doing tricks with his wheel chair, Mickey was happy to see him and introduced us to his best friend. The last boys to arrive were Billy, Jaden and Aaron. They are the three with the most health issues. Jaden almost wasn't allowed to come so he was assigned a one on one campmate.

I wasn't surprised to find out that Georgia is an ex-Marine because her organizational skills were exceptional. The way this camp was set-up was impressive. It was a warm day for early August so the first venture of the day was water time. This was quite an amazing production. Jaden's power wheel chair could not go into the water so Jane carried him down with the assistance of Rory his campmate carrying his portable respirator. He had a nurse supervising his while in the water.

A walk way was built all the way down to the water with a ramp across the beach into the water. This made it easy to assist the wheel chair bound children into the water. Peter and Willie were ready with the proper floatation device for each child as they arrived.

They didn't get to be in the water long, but it didn't seem to matter to them because they enjoyed every minute they had. I again was amazed with the process of getting everyone redressed and off to lunch. Once there the nurses checked each camper and administered any medication required. Jane and Emily had the youngest group ages five to seven. After lunch four children went for treatments leaving six to play modified tee ball with the group from cabin four ages' seven to nine. Jane worked with each child at batting while Emily rotated the children. All of the campmates helped them in the outfield. The activity assistants and lifeguards were only responsible for their activities and cabin duties but Peter, Willie, Linda and Karen seemed to enjoy working with the children. Walton and Chance were the only ones that didn't need any assistance walking or moving. Mickey used his wheel chair for this activity. He and Teddy were quite the dare devils while together in their chairs. After the game was finished it was chill time in the main club house. Two more went for treatments and two came back. Jane, Emily, Linda, Willie and Three of the campmates took over while Karen and two of the campmates went to spend time with Jaden, Michael, Ronny and Billy in the treatment tent.

I helped assist a campmate in getting Dillon to the bathroom. When we came back we had a new member to our group. I was introduced to Franklin. Jane had him in her cabin last year, but he had to be flown out by emergency helicopter Sunday afternoon. That light was shining again in my friends eyes. Two children returned from the previous year. They were playing hot potato. They all laughed at me, in fun of course, because I had never learned to play that game as a child. Teddy sat next to me so he could help me out.

After a stop at the treatment tent for medication and to collect our missing charges, as Jane called them, we went to the other side of the tent for dinner. All ten children were back together and having a good time. This is when they discussed the activities for the following day. Jaden had his speech board connected to his chair and I sat talking with him. He really is an intelligent little boy and I really enjoyed myself.

I was startled when an alarm bell went off. This means any available medical personal was needed. Jane put her hand on my shoulder then she and Emily redirected the children quickly back into the following days activities. A couple of the boys just quietly said they hoped Kenny would be alright. Once dinner was finished and activities planned for the following day they cleaned up the table to set up for table activities. Painting, friendship bracelets, clay art projects and photo books.

After bathroom breaks for everyone and jackets were put on the group went down to the campfire for scary story time and treats. I was concerned that subjecting children of this age to scary stories was unhealthy, but Jane assured me they were general audience stories.

By eight o'clock they headed back to the cabin for clean-up, pj's, medication and a round of the best part of my day. Getting everyone in bed between nine and nine-thirty. Emily took first shift allowing Jane to go to bed and sleep for a few hours. Jane showed me to the shower stalls were we showered. We were in bed before ten, "God Maur, I forgot how small the beds really were. Not quite as wide as a twin bed, but at least long enough for my legs though. I'm sorry are you gonna be okay? I could slide this over for you. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You will do nothing of the sort. This bed is just fine for me so relax. You're exhausted and need your sleep. I'm tired as well. Goodnight Jane."

"Night Maur" It didn't take me long to get situated and I believe Jane was asleep the minute she stopped moving. I wasn't far behind.

I was startled wake be a voice at the door, "Hey Rizzoli your turn. Pull yourself off the doctor and get out here." Jane didn't budge so I got up. I didn't quite understand Emily's comment and I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"If it's alright I'll take this shift."

"Hey whatever I'm in bed. But you're the one who's going to explain to Jane in the morning. Chris and Brian are up with you." I wasn't sure if she was just tired or I had offended her in some way, but she seemed very short with me even kind of rude. She was more than friendly all day joking on and off with Jane.

The campers don't routinely have treatments overnight, but the medical staff makes rounds every two hours monitoring all campers. Treating patients where necessary. I see now why Jane's attire was important for this trip. Wrinkled clothes here I come. I took my book and entered the main living area. The two men smiled at me, but looked as tired as I felt. We did a quick room check making sure everyone was okay.

When I looked in on Mickey and Teddy I was startled by the small voice, "Wha…where's Jane. She didn't leave…did she?"

I walked closer to Mickey's bed, "Oh no honey. She would never leave you. She is just really tired so I thought I would let her sleep a little longer. I'll go get her if you would like me too."

"Would you stay with me…til I go to sleep?" He pats the edge of his bed.

"I will" I take a seat at the edge of his bed. He takes my hand and hugs it tight, "Is this okay?"

He doesn't speak, I just barely make out his head nodding 'yes'. It didn't take long for his grip to loosen.

I smile when I heard a familiar gravelly voice whispering at the door, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, just a little afraid." I whisper

"He was afraid of the dark last year. He didn't have his night light in his bag and forgot to ask him. I'm gonna run to medical for one you want something…coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

She wasn't gone long returning with three coffees, one tea and a night light. She plugged it in and I slowly extracted my hand from Mickey's grip exiting the room behind Jane. We did one more room check adjusting Jaden for better air flow.

The time went rather fast with the idle chit chat between the four of us. Soon the last campmate and the two lifeguards joined us for their watch. We did a room check then Jane and I returned to our room. It didn't take either of us long before sleep took us once more.

It seem as though I barely shut my eyes and it was seven o'clock already. The flow was again seamless as everyone worked together. I must admit the well-oiled machine moved, but at a much slower pace than yesterday. Soon the main living area was filled with joy and laughter. Even Jaden was full of life cracking jokes on his speech board. I found I liked being called Miss Maura as much as my title of Dr. Maura Isles.

Breakfast, medications and treatments. It has been years since my residency rotation exposed me to oncology care, cystic fibrosis, neuro-muscular diseases and neurologic diseases. These children may not be physically resilient, but mentally they could conquer anything. What their bodies have to endure daily, yet they continue to smile and laugh living life with every fiber of their being somehow managing to lift the spirits of everyone around them.

I began to understand why Jane needed the extra time to decompress upon returning home. I already was not looking forward to the time to say goodbye to these children knowing the finality that moment held. In med school we are taught not get emotionally attached with the patients. Strangely that was where my social awkwardness was a useful tool. I was always able to stay professional at work dealing with the facts and science. That was until I met this magnificent and beautiful woman I call my best friend. Because of her I now have a deep understanding of personal attachment.

Yesterday I was so wrapped up in watching the children I hadn't noticed the photographers strolling around the grounds snapping pictures. Now I understood the reason for making the photo books. Memories for their family and friends.

Jane and her group were busy with water tag so I went to the medical tent to assist where I could. Thankfully I was not made to wear the dreaded white coat. Everyone working wore bright and colorful attire. I felt a tugging at my leg and when I looked down there was a very happy Jo Friday jumping on me and Franklin sitting at my feet. I had forgotten all about the poor little dog though 'poor' was not the proper wording. Jo Friday was making the rounds with Georgia. Apparently Franklin was her assistant of the hour. I had a chance to sit with Georgia to find out more about this camp.

Georgia told me that May through October this is a resort for families and camp for children. This weekend was set aside for Camp Care. Ninety-five percent of the people staffing this facility for the weekend were volunteering their time for these children to enjoy as normal a life as possible. She only had eight of her full-time employees working at the camp this weekend. We discussed how she goes about fundraising for this weekend. She has a number of medical facilities that donate the needed supplies for the Camp Care weekend. Even some of the equipment had been donated. Half of her profits during the season go to fund this event. Again I was in awe of this woman. She asked me how I met Jane so I told her of our first encounter in the café and how three months later this tall lanky brunette with unruly hair entered the crime scene commanding the respect of all around her. We laughed at my response when I realized she was a detective not an actual hooker.

I asked Georgia how she and Jane knew one another. She then told me the her story…

"My son Ethan was a troubled boy. He was raised mostly by his father while I was away. We lived in Boston at the time. He had been arrested twice and one more time he would have went to prison. He would behave when I was home, but acted out while I was gone. My husband god rest his sole had given up on him. The two of them were like oil and water."

She sat looking out at the water as if remembering that day, "I had just gotten home, literally carrying my duffle in the house when the phone rang. When I answered an officer said Ethan was being detained at the precinct for vandalism. I explained to the young officer that I had just walked in from deployment and was on my way down. The young officer gave me her name and told me to ask for her when I arrived that she would be waiting for me."

She laughed, "As I'm sure you have already guessed her name was Officer Jane Rizzoli. True to her work she was waiting for me at the front desk when I arrived still in my Marine camos." Though I do not guess I did in fact know she was talking about Jane. Georgia smiled as she went on, "So she cleared me through and took me into a room where we discussed the pending charges against Ethan. He had been caught with three other boys who were older then him. I was upset with my husband as much as my son. They both knew I was coming home and processing out of the military completing my last tour. Ethan was fifteen and the other boys were seventeen and eighteen. I wasn't familiar with their names so I called my husband to see if he knew them. He only knew the name of one of the seventeen year olds." She turned to me, "Would you be interested in some coffee or tea? I'm going to need to wet my throat to finish this story."

We went into the kitchen and got some tea then we walked down to the field where cabin three and cabin five were playing kick ball. We sat on the bleachers watching when she continued her story, "Jane went to bring Ethan to the room giving me a chance to absorb what she had said. When they came back to the room she was very stern with him telling him to sit on one side of the table and she asked me nicely to sit on the other side next to her. She started asking him questions ultimately getting him to tell the story of what happened. She was not rough with him nor did she coddle him. By the end of his story he was crying. Something I had never seen him do. Jane asked if we had a lawyer or if we needed one. I told her we had Kevin McDonald and I could tell by her slight response that she was not a fan of his. I asked her if she could recommend someone. She told me that they usually turn the names over to a court appointed attorney, but if we were interested in paying like we had been she suggested Carolyn Michaels. She gave me her number and I called her from the room while Jane took Ethan back to holding. It took two hours for Ms. Michaels to arrive. Jane made sure I was comfortable while waiting. When Ms. Michaels arrived Jane brought her into the room and wished me luck."

She smiled at me, "I learned later that Jane's shift had ended while she was talking to me. She also spoke with Carolyn before bringing her into speak with me. At Ethan's court appearance Jane was there to explain the events of the day. She didn't color coat a thing while speaking, but when it came to sentencing Ms. Michael's asked for probation and community service. I knew this was a long shot being his third offence, but I was praying just the same. As Ms. Michael's spoke she stated that the arresting officer was willing to follow his community service and wanted to have the input to the actual facilities and duties he was assigned. The judge accepted the sentence and Jane was to report to him monthly until the community service was completed. Ethan was given five hundred hours to be done on weekends and vacations. Ethan had three different jobs. Painting over graffiti, working at a homeless shelter working the food line and cleaning up the facility. His last service was working on the children's ward at Mass General. This was the most difficult for him because he would visit with the children bonding with them and many of them would die. I felt that I needed to bond with my son so I went with him and we worked with Jane for most of those hours."

The ball game wrapped up and Jane came over to talk to us for a few minutes. The cabin five group was heading up for drinks and there chill session. Georgia told Jane to go ahead and we would join them shortly. It took Georgia a few moments to continue, but she did, "I asked Jane why she offered to help Ethan and not the other boys. She told me that she had talked to all four boys the same opportunity and Ethan reminded her of her youngest brother. She knew he was a good boy and given a chance she believed he could get back on the straight and narrow. Sadly I found out later Tommy ended up in prison as much Jane tried to set him straight. She never gave up on him, but she adopted tough love for him. I hear he is out now and doing well, even has a son. Ethan was so moved by what Jane did for him that he wanted to give back. I inherited this place from my father years before so we moved up here started this resort camp after he finished his community service. Ethan went to college earning his masters in law. He is a lawyer working with under privileged and troubled children. We started the Camp Care program thirteen years ago while he was home on his summer break form college and Jane has been coming every year since we started. Ethan couldn't make it this year because his wife is due any day. They have adopted three children and this is her second child. Ethan met Willa and Jake in his youth program. Ethan told me Jake was him, but only younger. When he finally met his mother Willa it was love at first sight. So you see Jane saved my sons life fifteen years ago. She won't take credit for it, but both Ethan and I know it to be so. You see Jane gave the other three the same chance when she first evaluated them, but they chose a different path. Sadly all three are dead now." We sat a moment in silence, "Well I better get you up to the clubhouse or Jane will think I kidnapped you."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me Georgia. And you are right about Jane…she never takes credit for all the good she does. She never sees what she does as being enough."

When I entered the club house Jane's group was playing board games. Several were playing Battleship and the other was playing Clue Jr. Again I knew neither of these games. Jaden and Arron were having treatments so Jane sent Linda, Peter and Rory to do activities with them.

I went up to the medical tent until it was time to help with dinner. Six of the children from the camp had already been sent back home or to the hospital and it was looking like Jaden was to be the next to go along with four more. I knew that Jane was going to be upset losing one of hers boys so I offered to go get her. I was right. It was like Jane took this as a personal failure. We waited until the transport left. Then Georgia asked if I would take Jane for a walk to give her a break.

Georgia sat and reorganized the staff so there would be more one on one time with the children. Jane and I walked down to the dock and sat for a few minutes. I wanted her to know there was nothing she could have done, "Jane I'm not sure that you will agree with me, but you have to know that Jaden leaving had nothing to do with you. You made him feel like a normal little boy while he was here. You make sure all of those children take breaks and don't let them over do it. You keep them hydrated and make their down time fun. You told me when we arrived that these are very ill children."

"God Maura, I know that, but can't they have a whole weekend at least? I know how fragile some of these kids are. Some only have months to live and they say a half of a day here or one day is like a million day for some of us. Its…It's just so unfair. Most of us take life for granted…these kids live by the moment and they can't just have the weekend of a life time? Just one weekend?"

I was at a loss of how to help my friend. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. She took her shoes off putting her feet in the water so I did the same. Jane melted into my side and we stayed that way for a while when Jane finally spoke, "I'm really glad you came with me Maur. This is always so rough because I wish I could do more."

"Jane Rizzoli, you live your life doing good for others. Georgia told me that you had a huge impact on her and Ethan's live. She told me this place came about because of the impact you had on the two of them."

"I only worked with a kid cuz I didn't want to see lost in the system."

"And now he works with underprivileged and troubled children like he was. He's devoted his life to it as well. And this Camp Care was because he wanted to pay it forward. You may not be able to save everyone, but what you do causes an impact which turns into a domino effect. You just need to be willing to take a look."

We continued to sit in silence for a few moments longer when she reached up squeezing my hand, "We better get back before Emily wigs on us. It's time to get everyone ready for dinner."

During dinner we were told that Franklin's roommate had to leave so he was being moved to cabin five and two more campmates were also being assigned. This would decrease overnight watch to two and a half hours shifts.

They usually didn't move campers, but Franklin had a bond with Jane and Emily and being the youngest in cabin four the decision was made to move him. Franklin, Mickey Mouse and Jane were happy over this change. It started to rain after dinner so the campfire was cancelled and the activities were moved to the cabin.

Each child was laid on a large piece of paper and outlined then they were assisted in painting themselves. Karen sketched a picture of each one of the children in cabin five as a gift to take home to their parents. She even did one for Jaden before her left. She was very talented for a second year art student. I believe my mother would be very impressed by her work.

The night routine was very much the same as the night before. It was done in no time since everyone worked together especially since we had two extra campmates. Jane and Emily tossed a coin for first and last shift. Jane got first. She tried to send me to bed but I wanted to stay up and help.

We finished getting everyone in bed. Because I stayed up there were four of us so they decided to play cards. I was at a loss for this game, but Rory and Karen were very patient as I learned to play the game called 'push'. Taking breaks so we could do room checks twice the time passed quickly. Three campmates replaced us. We went showered and were ready for bed by midnight. I'm not sure which of us was asleep first.

I woke to Jane rustling around in her bag, "Sorry Maur, go back to sleep." She whispered.

"What time is it?"

"About six-forty."

"Jane…I want to help."

"I'm just running for coffee before we start getting everyone up. I'll wake you when I get back…promise."

"Give me a sec and I'll go with you."

She smirks at me, "No time to fix your hair Dr. Isles. You got two minutes. We need to be back with coffee when everyone gets up."

We went to the medical tent and brought back three carafes of coffee, sugars, creamers and cups. We no more than walked in the door and were attacked by the staff. After a quick coffee fix we went about waking the children. We sang, joked and laughed all the while we got everyone up.

This was the last day at camp and since it was cooler no one was swimming so they found different games to play consisting of field hockey and Mother may I after breakfast. After lunch the whole camp played capture the flag. All games were brief and they rested in between. After dinner everyone finished their photo books. The six photographers were printing pictures and passing them out for the children's books. The campfire time was spent singing songs.

Bed time was just a little later on the last night. After all the children were ready for bed everyone sat in a circle and they picked their best part of the day and their favorite part of camp. After tucking the children in bed the staff returned to the circle and talked about their favorite parts of the weekend and ways they could improve things. For the new people like me they went around to say how many years they came to Camp Care. By the time everyone got done talking it was midnight. Everyone was tired, but no one seemed in be in a rush to go to bed. The group decided to break the night in two groups staying up three and a half hours.

Jane was the first group and Emily had the last. It was interesting just to sit and talk with the five that stayed up with Jane and me. I also found it humorous that the majority of the group wanted to stay up in Jane's group.

Before Emily went to bed she said something to Jane. I didn't hear what she said but it didn't please the detective because she pulled her through the room out the door.

I overheard Chris say to Brian and Linda, "Daily has pissed on Rizzoli one to many times this weekend trying to mark territory that doesn't belong to her."

I didn't really understand that comment until after Karen sat down next to me asking, "How long have you and Jane been together?"

I wanted to say I wish we were together, "Jane and I are just friends."

Linda laughed, "I don't know how you feel about her honey, but someone needs to tell Jane that."

Chris jumped into the conversation, "Daily has been hitting on Jane as long as I've been coming here. All Jane talks about is you Doc. I didn't even know she had a family until last year, but we sure know about you."

Before the conversation could continue Emily breezed through, "Goodnight everyone." She said as passed by.

When Jane didn't come in I was concerned. Brian patted my shoulder, "You want to go out there or would you like me to go?"

"I would go, but I don't know Jane that well." Karen said.

"The rest of us will do room checks while someone checks on Jane. It's not like her to be gone from the kids like this." Rory added.

I stood up and headed for the door, "I'll go" I had no idea where to look or where she might have gone. Looking around I headed for the water. As I got closer I seen my target with her shoes off walking in the water.

I slowly made my way down to the beach. She kept her head down, but spoke with emotion as her voice cracked, "Not a good time Maura."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone, but I will stay back giving you your space." I moved back over to the grass and sat down leaving about twenty feet between the two of us.

Jane continued walking back and forth, "Did Emily say anything to you when she came in the cabin?"

"She said goodnight to everyone."

"Did you hear what she said before we went outside?"

"No, I just seen you dragging her through the room and out the door. I believe others may have heard her though. There was some discussion."

With a frustrated wave of her arms, "Errr…great! I can just imagine what was said…with the biggest gossips here in that cabin."

"They were just concerned that Emily upset you. Would you come sit with me?" Jane just kept walking, "If you won't come sit with me then can I come out there?"

"Will you tell me what was said so I know what to say to you?"

"Are you afraid I'm upset by what they said? Because you know I wouldn't tolerate anything negative said about you."

"You didn't answer you just deflected. Yes…or…no."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"You don't make this easy do you?"

"If I tell you what was said are you going to tell me what was discussed between Emily and yourself?"

"No"

"Then why would you want to know the private conversation we had? Please come and sit down with me?"

Jane hesitantly came over to sit down though she left a large gap between us "Thank you for coming up here so we could talk quietly."

She just sat rubbing the scars on her hands, "Jane, was your conversation with Emily because she has some sort of issue with me?"

"No…Yes…kind of…why? Has she been nasty to you?"

"Curt maybe rude at times, nothing that upset me."

"That's because you're too nice Maura."

"Can I ask you another question?" Jane remained quiet so I tried another way, "Is Emily a lesbian?"

"Yes"

"She likes you…do you like her?"

"I like her we have fun together, but I don't like her like that."

"I'm going to say that all the people staying up with us are concerned about you. They all seemed bothered by what Emily said and Karen asked me how long we have been together."

Jane turned to me, "God Maura I'm sorry."

"I simply answered her question. That is when the real conversation began. Jane are we just best friends or would you want more?"

"Maura you are my best friend…would you be upset if I said I wouldn't mind more."

"The first thing I thought when Karen asked me was I wish we were together."

"You said I wasn't your type and you said you didn't want to date me."

"You are not my usual type and I've never date a woman."

"So if I asked you to go out with me…would you?"

"I would say yes if you asked me, though technically I believe we have been dating for a while already. At least for me…going out with you has been better and more enjoyable than the last dates I've been on."

"That only make our dating skills worse than ever Maur. When our outings minus…you know…are better than the ones ending with…ah…"

"Intercourse?"

"Maura"

"I haven't had long to process this new information, but I think I wasn't really searching for mister right. I was just looking for the release that was missing between us."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes you may. You might need to move closer…I won't bite…"

As Jane starts moving over I finish, "…much"

"Ha ha…funny Maura" She slowly leaned in and I met her the rest of the way. Our first kiss was tentative and soft.

She pulls back smiling, "I can do better." I lean in to her again, our kiss starts slow quickly building with more passion only stopping when air became a necessity. Both breathing heavily, "Mmmm…well I think we need to…uh…maybe we should get back inside." As I start to get up I feel an arm stopping me, "Will you go to dinner with me Maura?"

"Let's get home and rest then yes I would love to have dinner with you."

"So you wouldn't want to stop in New York for dinner tomorrow?"

"Can we see how we feel and how tired we are?"

Jane slides her shoes back on getting up and reaching out to assist me up, "We are both going to be tired and mentally drained, but how often will we get to have dinner in the big apple?"

"For one more kiss I agree to dinner in New York."

Jane wraps me in her arms kissing me soundly, "You drive a hard bargain Dr. Isles."

It was very quiet when we went inside the cabin. Jane chuckled announcing, "Well I feel like the teenager coming home from a date."

Everyone laughs and Linda speaks first, "So you two had a nice date then?"

"We had a very nice talk. The date will be dinner in New York." I add

Jane got everyone moving to do a room check then we spent the rest of the time chatting. They all couldn't believe we weren't together before now. Jane said she everyone in Boston would more than likely agree with them.

We then moved the conversation on to a little of everything and I learned more about the housemates that shared cabin five with us for the weekend. At three-fifteen we did a room check and at three-thirty we were relieved by the second shift. We readied for bed and after a lengthy kiss goodnight we got in our beds dreaming of our first official date.

Extra time was spent getting the children up in the morning getting them packed-up and ready. The nurses showed up dispensing medications and breakfast was served in the cabin. The atmosphere was light and heavy at the same time. There were extra hugs passed out during the morning routine. Everyone continued to laugh and have fun during their meal.

Once the meal was over everyone went down to the main tent for on last get together. The tent was opened up and readjusted so the children that needed treatments were out with the group. Divider curtains were used for privacy when needed, but otherwise the children were in beds or treatment chairs so the group could spend their last hours socializing and enjoying each other. Slowly parents and transports arrived to pick-up the children. Each child or group of children that left were given hugs, goodbyes and left singing the happy heart song. Jo Friday escorted as many children as possible to their vehicles.

Nothing was packed up until the last child left. It was a strategic dance to pack-up equipment and supplies. Each group originally assigned to a cabin was responsible for clean-up. A sweep of the camp was done for any additional clean-up. Within two hours the camp was clean and empty. The staff loaded their cars and said their goodbyes.

We stayed behind to shower and dress then bid farewell to Georgia. I gave her a check with a small donation and told her there would be a donation from the Isles Foundation for Camp Care next year. We collected Jo Friday and we were on our way home.

For the first hour neither Jane nor I spoke. Jo curled up in her bed on the back seat and didn't move. Jane quietly asked if I knew of a place I would like to go for dinner taking in mind our casual attire. I couldn't help but think Jane may have had dinner in mind for the trip home because she had a nice pair of capris with a new button down blouse and sandals. I had on capris and a nice blouse and flats.

I pulled out my phone powering it up for the first time in days checking New York dining. Scrolling through the list I came across Rubirosa and that is a place I believe Jane would like. I pulled up the menu and read a few things off to Jane and she just said to give her directions when we get close. I pulled out her GPS programed the address and hooked it up.

It was busy at six-thirty when we got into Lower Manhattan. By seven o'clock we were seated for dinner. Jane pulled out my chair for me and I smiled at her wondering if she realized that this behavior was a common occurrence. She took her seat next to me. I could tell the events of the weekend were still weighing heavy on her, but she was really trying to be cheerful. When she finished looking over her menu she smiled and held out her hand, "May I?"

I smiled back placing my hand in hers, "Pizza or Gnocchi?"

"Pizza." She smiles, "Comfort food all the way and my Nona's Gnocchi is really hard to beat. How about you Spinach Campanelle? And before you ask, yes I'll share a salad with you."

"You know me so well and I'm glad you're willing to eat salad tonight."

"I'm on a date…I'm hoping to make a good impression." She lifts my hand to her lips kissing the back of my hand.

The waiter came and took our order leaving us to our conversation.

"Jane do you really think your mother will be happy for us?"

"Ma already loves you and she says you're like her other daughter. Some days I think she may even like you better than me. You do all the things she wanted in a daughter so why wouldn't she okay with us?"

"She keeps setting you up on blind dates…with men."

"She wants someone to take care of me and she wants grandchildren. You already take care of me better than anyone and you worry about me. After this weekend I'm not ready for kids…I think we need time together before we would visit that subject again."

"You would like children someday though?"

"I never thought I was cut out to be someone's mother, but since TJ was born…I kind of been rethinking things. I'm in no rush and like I said after this weekend I don't know how all those parents do it. I know you considered kids at one time, but I don't really know where you stand on the subject now."

"I think I do want children one day, but like you I am in no real rush. I never had anyone to consider the topic with before now."

Our dinner arrived and we ate just enjoying each other's company. When we returned to the car poor Jo looked as though she never even moved while we were gone. Jane clipped on her leash and we went for a short walk. She offered her dinner and water, but she just put herself back in her bed and laid down. Jane laughed and said she is like this every year, too much fun and excitement for a little dog.

I have to be honest that I wasn't much company to Jane for the rest of the trip. I lasted about an hour longer before falling asleep. Jane woke me when we were in my drive way, "Maur, you need to wake up so I can get you in the house."

I stretch, "You're staying over right?"

"I hope that's okay? I'm ready to drop."

We unloaded the car and let Jo take care of her business. Jane put her food and water down in the kitchen, she ate a little stopped for a drink before she went to her bed in the living room.

I went to my room to get ready for bed and Jane went to the spare room. She knocked on my door which made me smile, "I wanted to say goodnight."

"Come in Jane." I came out of the bathroom to a shy Jane. We met in the middle of the room. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"I didn't want to be too assume, but I was hoping you'd like one."

She takes me in her arms and I suddenly I feel so safe and loved. She leaned down taking my lips in hers. The kiss started out soft I ran my hands up her arms lacing my fingers in her wild dark curls pulling her closer deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along her lower lip and she immediately grants me access. Soon our hands begin exploring.

Jane pulls back just enough to look at me. We are both out of breath and panting and looking in her eyes I can tell she is as aroused as I am, "I should go to the spare room so we get some sleep." She says trying to calm her breathing and regain her composure.

As she starts to move away I stop her, "Stay with me?"

She brings her left hand up running her fingers through her hair, "Maur…uh…"

"I understand if you don't feel like you can, but I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'd love to stay with you, but I'm not sure I can keep my hands to myself and we need to sleep."

She cuts me off as I say, "If you don't think…"

"Hey, I want to its just…I want you so bad…you deserve better than this. I'll try just holding you, but if it's too much then I move to the spare room…" She bends down looking me directly in the eyes, "…Agreed?"

I nod my head and smile taking her hand leading her to bed. We settle in bed scooting into each other spooning. She kisses my neck, "Night Maur" Pulling me in close.

"Goodnight Jane"

There was no more fooling around and slumber took us in no time.

Startled by my alarm I reach over and press the snooze for the first time since I've owned the clock. Not because I'm tired, though the truth is I am, but I really just wanted a few more minutes in Jane's arms.

When it goes off moments later a gravel sleep ridden voice rings in my ear, "You can keep hitting snooze, but you know we can't stay this way all day. Not that I wouldn't love to stay in bed all day with you, but we have work. I need to get my phone out of the glove box.

As I get out of bed I lean down giving her a chaste kiss. I'll meet you in the kitchen for coffee."

"Only if you make it…you got rid of my instant." She gets out of bed grabbing my arm stopping me from going in the bathroom, "Maur I know we only had one official date and this might be too soon in our relationship to say it, but I love you and I've wanted to say it for a long time…I just needed you to know."

I can't help that my eyes begin to tear up, "I love you too, Jane. I want to say it to you when we said goodnight."

"Me too"

I lift up on my tip toes giving her one more kiss, "I'll be down in a few to make coffee."

Jane hurried out of the room.

I was surprised when I walked into the kitchen and Jane wasn't in there yet. I busied myself making coffee. Jane and Jo walked in the door, "Did you check your phone? I had ten missed calls from Ma. Three voice messages and five texts. Two more texts from Frankie telling me to call Ma."

"I turned mine on yesterday but never checked." I lift mine off the counter, "Three missed calls from Angela. Oh, she left me a message and sent me a text message too. She wants you to call her."

"How long before the coffee's ready?"

"Two maybe or three minutes." Jane smiled wrapping her arms around me, "You're gonna have to fix your lipstick." Before I can ask her what is wrong with it her lips are on mine. She pulls me in close deepening the kiss her tongue requesting entrance which I grant. Our hands begin to explore.

"Holy Mary mother and Joseph!" Startled by Angela's voice we pull away from each other.

Jane smiles, "Morning Ma. Sorry I didn't call we got in really late."

"Are you not going to discuss what I walked in on?"

I move from Jane arms to fixing coffee while Jane address her mother, "Ma, what do you want me to say? Yes, Maura and I were kissing when you walked in, without knocking I might add. She agreed to date me and we stopped for a dinner date on the way home. Are you gonna be okay with us dating?"

"I've been waiting for the two of you to come to your senses and realize you in love with each other, but I had almost given up on that ever happening. I'm happy for you girls I was just a little shocked to see you two finally together. Really congratulations girls!" Angela comes over pulling us both into a hug.

"Okay Ma thanks, Maura and I gotta get to work now. Gotta let us go now."

When Angela releases her hold I smile at her, "Thank you Angela."

Jane looks at her mother's face, "Ma…don't even start! We just got together…no marriage or baby discussion."

"Well you girls aren't getting any younger. TJ could use a playmate."

Jane hands me my purse then takes my phone sliding it into the side pocket. Smiling at me she hands me my coffee then picks up hers she reaches for my free hand she leads me to the door, "Bye Ma…talk to you later…love you."

"Goodbye Angela" I say as we leave the house.


End file.
